Beginner's Guide
This is the start of a beginner's guide, and is updated frequently. A lot of other helpful information will be left out of this guide, for the sake of keeping it short, but it can be found be using the search bar at the top of the page. You can find further information on a large list of useful pages found on the Home page. Some upgrade caps and miscellaneous tips can be found here. Progressing through your first Infinity Level When you start the game, you will be fighting against Wormbo, and you can start progressing through the Mob levels once you reach the required kills per zone. As you complete mob levels, you will be rewarded with two Gems and two Elixir . Estimated Damage Per Second recommended for ascending to Infinity Levels: For early Infinity Levels, if you're running solo, a good rule of thumb is to check the HP of mob level '''86' of your current Infinity Level, as this Mob has similar HP as the first of the next Infinity Level. This will give you a good idea on whether ascending will be beneficial. For players in a party, using mob levels 89+ would be a more reasonable measurement.'' Before ascending, try and find a permanent party with members with similar DPS so you don't have to solo. Gold/Medal farming For solo players, farming mob level X01 grants an extra -20% mob HP in addition to the Less HP Battle upgrade. To check your most efficient farming level, refer to the IH Farming calculator made by porkbob on the Playwave forum here. Farming specifically for Medals is not worth it at lower Infinity Levels since drop rates are very low and get better the more you ascend. See here for drop rates and other information. It's commonly advised to farm mobs that you can kill in 3-6 seconds or about 2 hero attacks, as this allows you to take advantage of your critical and multi-hit chances. Idle Bonus Idle Bonus activates if you do not click, use spells, switch parties or change mob for 60 seconds. It grants an immediate +50% Auto Damage increase (+2%/level) but has other bonuses you can upgrade, including: Gold Bonus (+1%/level), Experience Bonus (+1%/level) and Hero Damage (+5%/level). Each hour you spend idling in this way will earn you 1 Idle XP. For early player levels, Auto Damage and Gold Bonus provide the best bonuses. Gold upgraded in this way is multiplicative, so it is equal to gaining +1% Gold Bonus from Gem Upgrades. Hero Damage drops off fast at higher levels, so it's advised to only put a small amount of Idle XP into this, or none at all. Click the "Idle Bonus!" button on the main game screen to see how long until the next XP point is earned Logging and Mining regen boost After opening a few packs, you will eventually find Logging Regen Boost and Mining Regen Boost equipment. These boosts increase the amount of stamina you gain every "tick" of regeneration (usually every 20 minutes). This timer can be reduced by using Mining Speed and Logging Speed Achievement Upgrades. For example, if you gain 1 Logging stamina per tick, you will need a +200% boost to get 2 each time, +300% for 3, and so on. The game counts decimal values for stamina, so if you only have +20% it will take 5 ticks to gain an extra stamina. You can also increase the amount of stamina you get per tick by using the Logging Regen and Mining Regen Infinity Upgrades . Max Logging Regen from equipment: * +160% from Wood Saw * +120% from Lumberjack Shirt * +60% from Tribal Necklace * +30% from Elven Battle Boots (Larawen's Hero Origin event item) +370% total Max Mining Regen from equipment: * +160% from Dynamite * +120% from Mining Boots * +80% from Bloodgem Necklace * +60% from Platinum Ring * +100% from Mining Claws (Gombo's Hero Origin event item) * +200% from Elite Elven Helm (Larawen's Hero Origin event item) +720% total Heroes Players should concentrate on hiring the next available Hero instead of upgrading their tiers. The later Heroes have some of the best special abilities compared to the early ones, so you'll want to unlock them as soon as you can. Elixir cost is Tier*20 Each Hero recruited grants the player another Bonus Infinity Point. Getting and upgrading +Hero Growth equipment can be quite important, as it decreases the total amount of food used to level up your Heroes. Parties Parties allow players to group together and progress as a team, and they provide several benefits listed below. Max players per party is limited by Infinity Level and are: *Two players at Infinity 0 (mobs 1-100) *Three players at Infinity 1 (mobs 101-200) *Four players at Infinity 2 (mobs 201-300) For more information on party mechanics, see here. Spending Elixir Elixir's main benefit early on is hiring new Heroes and upgrading your Auto Attack Speed, which greatly increases your DPS. Other beneficial upgrades include: *Stone Bonus and Critical Chance Mining upgrades *Axe Power, Efficiency and Critical Chance Logging upgrades It's argued that damage is most important early on, as it allows you to farm mobs for faster gains and gets you to the next Infinity Level quickly granting you Infinity Points ; but levelling your resource production can lead to benefits such as bonuses from upgraded buildings in your Town, and gaining Guild Experience upgrades. It is advised to save some Elixir for recruiting new Heroes which costs 20 Elixir per tier level, so recruiting ''Grey Fang'' would cost 40 Elixir, since he is recruited at tier 2, and ''Larawen'' would cost 60 Elixir since she is recruited at tier 3, etc. Spending Gems It is generally recommended to increase the "More Gold!" and "More XP!" upgrade in Gem Upgrades to level 5 fairly quickly (total Gem costs can be found here). This gives you an early +20% boost to Gold gains, which can either be spent on additional Gold upgrades or straight up Auto Damage increases, and also +20% XP gains, which allow you to gain character levels, and thus extra base damage and card packs faster. Purchasing Common Packs for 100 Gems each can be a quick way to earn scrap to upgrade your better equipment; but it's best to wait until you have better means to generate Gems, such as having a high level Mine and upgrades into Exploration Speed and Treasure Chance.